1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to portable terminals and more particularly to a method and apparatus for recording video image in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals, such as smart phones and tablet PCs, are popularly used. Ordinarily, a portable terminal is equipped with a dual camera disposed at the front and rear sides of the portable terminal. A user can record video by using either one of the front and rear cameras. If the user wants to add commentary to the video, the user can utilize a microphone that is part of the portable terminal to capture the user's voice. However, in this case only the user's voice would be heard in the video while the user's face remains hidden. Alternatively, the user may occasionally aim the camera at him or her when providing the commentary in order to add images of the user's face as part of the video. However, in such instances, images of the subject cannot be recorded while the user is filming his own face and the focus of the video is likely to become unstable due to the changing direction of the camera.
Accordingly, new techniques are needed for adding user commentary to a video that is being recorded.